Ranma se va!
by AndreKimiko
Summary: –Me voy... es muy obvio que uno de los dos nunca quiso este compromiso, tranquila, te entiendo quien querría estar con este fenómeno? Ja- una risa sarcástica salió de Ranma–Ahora... te estoy dejando libre, ve y cásate con quien ames, con quien escojas


Hola! Se me ocurrió esta idea y di... hay que escribir no? Bueno los personaje no son míos (ojalá) son la Rumiko-sensei. Bueno no sé muy bien que decir así que unas pequeñas notas y empezamos

-aaa- Diálogo

"_aaa" _Pensamientos

Ranma se va!

-¿¡Que vas a hacer qué!?-Gritó Genma

-Me voy, ojayi- dijo el chico de la trenza mientras tranquilamente seguía empacado

-Pero hijo ¿porque? Aquí Tendo nos da todo, techo, comida, comodidad, comida...-

-Lo hago- dijo interrumpiendo a su padre- Porque si estamos aquí es por mi compromiso, y sé muy bien que uno de nosotros nunca quiso ni querrá este compromiso... por eso yo- el oji-azul paro de desempacar y se quedó viendo a una de sus camisas como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo –yo... la voy a dejar libre-

-Pero... piensas decirle algo, ya sabes a... a Akane-

-No, si me decido tal vez le dejó una carta o algo así-

-No puedo creerlo Ranma, estás siendo una cobarde-

-NO ESTOY SIENDO COBARDE!-gritó el chico mientras volvía a ver a su padre y con un tono más calmado agregó –en este momento estoy usando toda mi valentía y fuerza porque no me es fácil irme así _"alejarme así de ella"-_ en ese momento volvió a empezar a empacar

"_Esto no se quedará así"-_pensó Genma y si que su hijo se diera cuenta salió corriendo de la habitación y llegó a la de Akane

-Akane rápido, déjame pasar!-

-Tío? Claro pasa- el hombre no lo dudo dos segundos y entró como un rayo a la habitación de la chica y cerró la puerta –Que pasa tío?- dijo la peli-azul

-Ranma... él... él se va- dijo el hombre. Akane que estaba haciendo sus deberes paró y corrió hacia donde estaba su tío

-Qué? Porque? Adonde? Cuando?-

-Se esta yendo, en este momento debe estar terminando de empacar y...-El hombre tomo a la chica de los hombros y le dijo –Akane solo tú, nadie más lo va a convencer de que se quede, rápido ve y detenlo!- La chica no dudó un minuto y corrió a la habitación de su prometido ya que si no se apresuraba ese sería el cuarto de su EX-prometido

-Ranma que mierda estás haciendo- dijo desde la puerta de la habitación

-Akane?- el chico se sorprendió a verla –Supongo que ojayi te fue a decir todo... estúpido-

-Eso no importa ahora! Ahora respóndeme mi pregunta-

-Yo...- el chico se acercó un poco a su prometida –Me voy... es muy obvio que uno de los dos nunca quiso este compromiso, tranquila, te entiendo quien querría estar con este fenómeno? Ja- una risa sarcástica salió de los labios de Ranma –Ahora... te estoy dejando libre, ve y cásate con quien ames, con quien escojas- el chico se apartó un poco de ella

-Qué?- la chica no entendía nada _"Ahora... te estoy dejando libre, ve y cásate con quien ames, con quien escojas"_ a que se refería él con eso?

-Supongo que lo que diga ya no importa pero que más da- El oji-azul tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió –Te lo voy a decir una vez y nunca más me veras... te amo Akane Tendo, la verdad nunca me interesaron mis otras prometidas, siempre fuiste solo tú-

"_Te amo Akane" "Nunca me interesaron mis otras prometidas" "Siempre fuiste solo tú" _esa frases retumbaban en la cabeza de la chica... a quería? No la amaba? En ese momento se acordó de otra cosa _"... y nunca más me veras"_ nunca más? Eso significa que?

La chica salió de su ensoñación y vio el cuarto, vació, ni Ranma, ni su mochila, ni nada que dijera que él estuvo ahí. La chica no lo creía salió del cuarto corriendo, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa. Corrió y encontró a su prometido a unas calles de su casa

-RANMA!- gritó.

El chico de la trenza volvió a ver –Akane!? Que hacés aquí!?-dijo acercándose a ella –Por que me buscas?-

-Ranma tu.... tu baka!- la chica tenía la vista para el piso

-Que te pasa!? No me insultes!-

-Yo te oí en la casa ahora- la chica subió dejando ver como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos –Ahora óyeme tu a mí-

"_Lágrimas... esta llorando... será por mí?"_ pensó el chico de la trenza

-Si alguien no querría el compromiso eras tú! Me insultas, me comparas con tus prometidas, nunca mostraste el más mínimo gesto de cariño hacia mí... Y AHORA DICES QUE YO NO QUIERO ESTE COMPROMISO!? me dices me casé con quien ame y luego me dices que me amas y te vas!?- la chica se acercó peligrosamente a Ranma –Si ese es en verdad tu deseo Ranma Saotome tu... tu volverás al dojo subirás a tu habitación, desempacarás todo y esperarás, esperarás a que tengamos edad para casarnos porque... porque... yo... yo te quiero q ti, no a Kuno, ni a Shinoskuke o Daisuke o a otro hombre yo- la chica comenzó a llorar más fuerte – yo te amo a ti

-Akane...- fue todo lo que el chico atinó a decir. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los dos se veían a los ojos. El chico rompió ese momento "mágico" –Y-yo... yo lo... lo siento-

-perdón?- dijo la chica un poco confundida

-Es solo que yo... yo me iba a ir... sin decirte nada yo... yo no tenía idea... es solo que... lo siento-

-Tranquilo- Akane se acercó y abrazó a Ranma. Este se quedó como una piedra pero antes de que ella malinterpretara esto la abrazó, torpemente.-Prométeme que no te iras?- dijo la chica refugiándose en su pecho

-Nunca- dijo el chico poniendo su barbilla en el pelo de la peli-azul. –Nunca lo haré, lo prometo-

-Gracias, te quiero Ranma-

-Yo también Akane-

**N/A**

Hola! Y... que les pareció? La verdad tuve varios problemas con este fic.... especialmente la parte donde Akane le tenía todo a Ranma porque no seme ocurría donde hacerlo y no sabía muy bien que iba a decir y en que orden. Además siempre pensé que Ranma haría lo que fuera para que Akane fuera feliz... incluso si eso involucraba que él sacrificara lo que siente. Espero que me haya quedado bien 3 bueno si les gusto, o si quieren dejarme tomatazos o pastelazos o algo déjenme un review. Gracias por leer chau!


End file.
